It is desirable to be able to vertically position hanging plants for best display and to be able to conveniently raise and lower such plants for servicing.
An example of one type of plant elevator which has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,996. In this disclosure a device, attached through a keyhole opening to an anchor in a ceiling or the like, includes a single cord on a spring roller and a latch. The single cord extends downward and the latch is released or reengaged by a horizontal movement of the supported article, which moves the cord to other than a vertical position.